Feria Siniestra
Feria Siniestra' (Dark Carnival) ''es la tercera campaña del juego Left 4 Dead 2, ocurriendo los hechos justo después de la campaña Defunción.' Desarrollo Llegamos al Condado Griffin, aún en Georgia. El automóvil que usamos para huir no puede seguir debido a un gran embotellamiento de vehículos, por lo que debemos seguir a pie. Llegaremos a Whispering Oaks, un parque de atracciones desbordado de zombis. Una vez dentro, tendremos que atravesarlo pasando por las atracciones principales de la feria, un tunel del amor, una montaña rusa, e incluso una granja para finalmente llegar al escenario de un concierto programado por los Midnight Riders antes de que brotara la Gripe Verde, en donde tendrá que encadenarse el Playback del concierto para llamar la atención de los helicópteros de rescate. Capitulos CAPÍTULO 1: AUTOPISTA Acabas de bajarte del cocheEquípate con botiquines que encuentras en el suelo y comienza a avanzar entre los vehículos parados en la carretera. Ábrete paso como puedas. Desciende por una carretera aledaña a la autopista, verás un jeep con las luces encendidas al fondo. Muévete hacia los focos del fondo pasando por debajo de la autopista. Tus compañeros te indican que la autopista está bloqueada por lo que tienes que entrar en un motel. En el patio exterior del motel te seguirán atacando lo zombis, no hay tregua, pero lo más inteligente es no activar las alarmas de los coches para no cabrearlos demasiado y pasar inadvertidos el máximo tiempo posible. Puedes entrar en las habitaciones, donde encontrarás armas y utensilios de ayuda. Prosigue por la piscina del motel y sigue dando muerte a los enemigos. Busca las escaleras que dan a la planta alta del motel y nada más subir encontrarás la motosierra (un placer el exterminio a lo Jason). Accede al tejado del motel y podrás conseguir más armas. Después, en una habitación con un muro destrozado podrás acceder a la otra cara del motel, que a su vez dará acceso al otro lado de la autopista. Una vez allí, tendrás que bajar por un terraplén que culminará en un río de agua estancada. No te metas demasiado en el agua porque resta salud. Continúa por la rivera del río hasta que unos troncos te cortan el camino, entonces tendrás que subir por una ladera. Te encuentras ahora en la entrada de “Whispering Oaks”, la feria siniestra. El refugio es una casetilla que está justo en la entrada. Como siempre, entra y cierra por dentro. Has llegado a la feria… CAPÍTULO 2: FERIA Abre la puerta y comienza a disparar. Avanzas por la entrada de la feria. En una tienda de refrescos encuentras varias armas, entre ellas un lanzagranadas, muy efectivo para los que vienen. También encuentras balas explosivas que tendrás que compartir con tu equipo. Explora la zona y entra en un almacén. Al salir, te encuentras en una zona amplia. El camino por aquí es sencillo, debes entrar en “Kiddieland”, donde los infectados están por todas partes, incluso en los setos, donde también te los encontrarás camuflados. Avanza paulatinamente por la zona de atracciones. Aparecerán zombis-payasos, que atraen a otros zombis. Recorre la zona de atracciones y en un extremo tienes que encontrar un callejón que te llevará a una serie de naves, entra por una puerta de garaje y llegarás a una escalera que te llevará a un tejado del edificio. Continúa por el tejado y recuerda parar para curarte a ti mismo o a alguno de tus compañeros. A través del tejado llegarás a una salida hacia unos toboganes de colores. Baja por unas escaleras junto a los toboganes. Aprovecha para matar zombis desde arriba. Explora la zona entrando en las naves de alrededor, encontrarás armas y salud. A continuación el juego te indica que debes darle a la corriente para abrir la puerta. La encontraras justo al lado de tiovivo. Una vez abierta, debes detener el tiovivo. Para ello, rodéalo y detenlo desde un panel de control situado en una casetilla casera. Hecho esto, acude al refugio indicado en la puerta con forma de corazón. Y listo. CAPÍTULO 3: MONTAÑA RUSA Equípate con todo lo necesario. Avanza por un pasillo en forma de corazón. Llegas a una sala circular (estanque de patos del túnel del amor) y giras a la derecha. Otro pasillo. Indaga por los habitáculos antiguos, podrás encontrar salud, además de zombis claro está. Cuando llegues a una tubería rota soltando agua examina la habitación de al lado, encontrarás un túnel, tendrás que apagar la linterna para no asustar a una llorona Witch. Intenta no asustarla. Entras en una sala con unas escaleras y accedes a una pasarela superior de la sala. Encontrarás una puerta que dará acceso a un almacén. Encontrarás miras laser y armas. Penetra por la sala a través de unas escaleras. Llegarás a un agujero en el suelo (con zombis esperándote), elimínalos y desciende cuando veas vía libre. Te encuentras de nuevo en el pasillo del túnel del amor, pero en el otro lado. Avanza por el pasillo quitándote de en medio a los mutantes. Examínalo todo. Antes de llegar al final del túnel encontrarás una habitación a tu derecha, atraviesas la sala y sales al exterior, un helicóptero sobrevolará la zona, ya estás más cerca, pero hordas de zombis te atacarán, así que es conveniente buscarse una posición favorable para disparar. A la izquierda, en un edificio de ladrillos encontrarás salud y podrás proseguir el camino. Examina una furgoneta blanca en la que encontrarás armas. Estás justo al lado de la montaña rusa, pero para acceder a su interior tendrás que saltar una vallas semi destrozadas. Una vez aquí, tienes que encender la montaña rusa… y prepárate para enfrentarte a una grandísima horda de zombis. Sigue las vías de la montaña rusa y continúa disparando a diestro y siniestro. Cuidado aquí porque pueden aparecerte de frente y por los lados de la montaña rusa. Encontrarás munición a mitad de trayecto, junto a las vías de la sangrienta montaña rusa. Al final de las vías penetrarás por un pasillo oscuro, no olvides activar la linterna, sigue el camino y llegarás hasta el interruptor, desactívalo. Sigue la flecha roja que te indica la salida de la atracción. “Hay un refugio” Grafittis Encontrados En esta campaña, se pueden encontrar los siguientes escritos Capitulo 2: Feria * "Moustache rules!!!": Reglas de bigote * "The Clow he brings some FRIENDS!": El payaso llama a algunos de sus AMIGOS! * "BEWARE OF THE CRYING LADY": CUIDADO DE LA CHICA QUE LLORA. Capitulo 5: Concierto * "MIDNIGHT RIDERS R.I.P": Los Midnight Riders(Caminantes de la noche(banda)) ESTAN MUERTOS. * "KEEP ON RIDING": SIGUEN ANDANDO. **"WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU RIDERS: TE EXTRAÑAREMOS RIDERS''. ***"Best band in the WORLD!!": La mejor banda del MUNDO. ****"The Riders got me Through some rough times. They will be missed RIP": Los Midnight Riders estubieron conmigo en los momentos dificiles. Se le extrañaran aún Muertos. * "The Riders are okay... They got choppered out last night": Los Riders están bien, ellos escaparon en su helicóptero la otra noche. ** "Probably heading off to play at a mall opening": Probablemente se fueron a cantar en un centro comercial. *** " '''COWARD BASTARDS ": " MALDITOS COBARDES ". **** "Must be nice to have enough $$$ to buy a helicopter": Debe ser agradable tener suficiente dinero para comprar un helicóptero. ***** "We wait around for weeks while they skip to the front of the line..?": Esperamos alrededor de semanas mientras se saltan alrededor de la línea..?. ****** "Assholes!": ¡IDIOTAS!. * "They haven't made a good album since Born Yesterday": No han hecho un buen albúm desde que salió ayer. * "WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?": ¿Por qué seguimos aquí todavia? * "The military is just wiped out!THE LEADER HE SOUNDED THE ALARM TOO LOUD THE LONGER THEY SOUND THE ALARMS THE MORE OF THEM COME!":,¡El ejercito ha desaparecido! EL LÍDER HA SONADO LA ALARMA DEMASIADO FUERTE MIENTRAS MAS SUENEN LAS ALARMAS MAS DE ELLOS VIENEN * "WE NEED AMMO WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF ESPECIALLY THOSE MUSCULAR ONES. (Possibly a Tank).": |Necesitamos munición no podemos mantenerlos afuera, especialmente a los musculosos(Posiblemente un Tank) * The CEDA and the Military just captured a live TANK!!!: La CEDA y el ejercito ha capturado un TANK!!!.' . * "BULLSHIT": Mierda. ** "NOT ENOUGH BUSES": No hay suficientes autobuses. *** "Not enough sense": No hay mucho sentido. **** "THEY"RE TRYING TO SAVE US!": ¡ESTÁN TRATANDO DE SALVARNOS!. ***** "And there not": Y no están. ****** "CEDA SUCKS!!!": ¡CEDA CHUPAMELA!!! ****** "CEDA SUCKS": CEDA CHUPAMELA ****** "+10 REP!": ¡+10 REPRESENTANTE! Grafittis encontrados Grafittis encontrados Grafittis encontrados Categoría:Campañas Categoría:Left 4 Dead 2 Categoría:Campañas de Left 4 Dead 2